


Not invisible to me

by pandora_rose_xo



Series: rarehpbingo [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biromantic Luna, Demisexual Characters, Demisexual Luna, Demisexual Neville, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, Love Confessions, Resorted Characters, Talk of being bullied, tender moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo
Summary: Luna is trying to escape from her bullies and retreats to the Greenhouses, where Neville bumps into her. After a heart to heart, they end up how neither of them had ever thought that they would.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: rarehpbingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825618
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: RAREHPBINGO, Words from heroes





	Not invisible to me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Words from Heroes fest**. My prompt was _"I've never been interested in being invisible or erased." - Laverne Cox_
> 
> This also fills my _Luna/Neville_ square on my **rarehpbingo** card.

The Greenhouses were peaceful in the evening. Luna could see why Neville liked it in here when it was like this. She could grow to prefer in here to out with the Thestrals if she wasn't careful. Right now though she wanted nothing more than to hide away, even from the lovely, unassuming Neville Longbottom. She hadn't thought that anything would be worse than the way the girls bully and tease her but she has found something. Being ignored, being made to feel invisible and that she isn't of any value because she isn't like them and into boys and wanted to snog or jump the nearest male with a pulse. 

"Luna?" A voice said behind her. "What are you doing in here?"

She turned around and looked up into Neville's eyes. He'd grown a foot over the summer and towered above her now. She knew there were tears in her eyes still. "I just needed somewhere to hide, where they wouldn't find me. I'm sorry, " she looked down at her battered Converses, "I can leave if you want, " she added, heading to the doors. 

"No, wait, I didn't mean that, " Neville said, hurt flashing across his face. "Have you been crying?"

"Maybe," Luna admitted in a small voice. 

“Why?” Neville asked, moving towards her a thunderous look on his face. 

“Some of the girls are being worse than usual,” Luna said as she wiped her eyes, “it’ll die down again, it always does.” 

“Worse in what way?” He’d stopped in front of her and was at a loss as to what to do, “how can I help?”

Luna sat herself down on the greenhouse floor, tucking her legs underneath herself she started speaking, “getting on at me for not commenting on the guys, or girls, the way they do,” she shrugged, that was only the tip of the iceberg though. They were either telling her she couldn’t be a real woman as she didn’t even seem attracted to anyone, that there was no such thing as asexual that she was making it up or they just ignored her completely. She just wasn’t sure if she could explain that to Neville. There weren’t many people who were nice to her and she wasn’t about to push away the best person for her. 

He sat himself down beside her, staring out the greenhouse door that was open in front of them, “why does it have to be anyone else’s business?” He asked, confused. Not only at the other girls for getting at her for that, but also for the fact that he wasn’t the only broken one for not being like his peers then. He had always felt drawn to Luna, and maybe they were more alike than can be seen from the outside. “It’s no one else’s business how you do or don’t eel, some people need to learn this. Everyone is wired differently, and no one should have to conform to the pressures of society.” He grinned at her, ”you’re rather adept at not conforming, so this should be no different.” 

“Yeah, I’m definitely not normal, that’s for sure,” she smiled, a laugh in her voice. It had taken her a long time to fully embrace and accept her differences, especially with how she had been treated, finally having friends, people who accepted her as she was helped, maybe those people could help her accept this art of herself too. She had spent the summer looking things up and found the name for people like her, which made her happy. She just needed to get the ignorant and old-fashioned peers of hers to accept it now. “They just don’t understand it, and they are too closed off to learn,” she sighed, “I don’t want them to make me feel invisible anymore, or erase my newfound identity, is that too much to ask?” She turned her silver-grey eyes to Neville the question so clear on her face, and just how much she needed an honest answer. 

“I can tell you one thing for certain, you are definitely not invisible to me,” Neville said, taking hold of the hand nearest to him. He had realised that he had feelings for her over the summer, he wasn’t sure what to do - or if he would do anything at all - about it. “What  _ exactly _ is being asexual, that is what you said right?” he asked, turning to face her fully, wanting to give her all of his attention so she knew that he was serious about asking. 

“It means not feeling attracted to anyone sexually, not having those urges as everyone else does.” She said, matter-of-factly. “Though I’m not technically asexual, I am on the asexual spectrum though, after a lot of research I came to realise that I am demisexual and biromantic.” 

Neville’s eyes widened, “and what does that mean?” He never realised that there was more than just being straight or gay. He at least had heard of people being attracted to people the same gender as them, not that he has met anyone that is - or he doesn’t think he has. Luna was opening his eyes to a new world, one that he may even belong to himself. 

“Demisexual means that I only feel sexual attraction to people that I already have a strong, or close, emotional connection to,” Luna said, she was becoming more and more animated as she spoke, which was making Neville happy, this seemed to be cheering her up. “And being biromantic means I am romantically attracted to both guys and girls.” 

“Okay…” Neville said slowly as he was taking it all in, and trying to work out what it all meant. “How would one know that they are demisexual?” He asked. 

“For me just reading about it and seeing what it meant called to me, it made me stop and think  _ ‘hang on this is me,’ _ I’m not sure how to explain it, so sorry if that doesn’t make much sense.” She looked down at their hands, she wasn’t sure when they had fully become entwined, but it made her feel happy, feel safe and made her heart flutter in her chest. “Why do you ask?” 

“Because..” he started slowly, “I think you may have just described me,” he said with a small smile on his face. “I found something out about myself over the summer, something that involves you too.” 

“Oh,” was all Luna could manage, hoping that he would continue to talk. 

“I like you, Luna, I really like you.” He said, a blush creeping up his neck as she looked up at him. “I’m sorry if you don’t want to hear that, and it doesn’t have to change anything, we can still be friends if you don’t feel the same,” he began to stammer, not wanting to lose her for feeling like this, she was the first person he had ever felt this way about, and he is sure she will be the last. There is no one else like her on the planet and he can’t see himself ever being attracted to anyone else, romantically or sexually. Not that the sexual attraction is there so much just yet.

“Neville,” Luna whispered, leaning forward to close the space between them, moving her hands so she was holding his face. “I like you too, I have for a while. I just didn’t want to say anything. You seem to be the only person who understands me.” She then slowly and gently kissed him. 


End file.
